Jackpot
by Akuma Mame
Summary: Hinata is running from her old life and stumbles in a casino. There she gets unbelievable luck and hits the jackpot! Not only does her life change but she meets a mysterious man and many obstacles are between them. Summary sucks! gaahina
1. Chapter 1

When her car sputtered nearly a mile away from Sunagakure, Hinata Hyuuga seriously considered staying where she was and just fr

Sorry, sorry, sorry. For those who read Dead Man's Chest. Here is an awaited story. Damsel in this Dress is going to come out…within the year. I think. But I got another AU for all of you here.

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto.

When her car sputtered nearly a mile away from Sunagakure, Hinata Hyuuga seriously considered staying where she was and just fry in the baking sun. She had 4,232 yen left in her pocket and a long stretch of road behind her leading to nowhere. She thought herself lucky to have a pitiful amount of money on her since her purse was stolen in one of the villages the night before. The bento was the last meal she had and figured the stray 5,000 yen was the last miracle she could expect.

Her job and home in Konohagakure were gone. She couldn't go back to the family who cruelly disowned her. She felt every reason to tossing her clothes into a suitcase and driving away.

Hinata just drove the car was pointing to, taking it as a sign, promising herself an adventure, carving her history into the world, an improved life. She always read about beautiful women in books taking their risks and accepting challenges. Hinata thought she could try, and try she will.

If she stayed, she would have fallen in line. Again. Done what she was told. Again. And spent her life haunted by dreams and regrets. But now, after a long week after sneaking out of her town in the middle of the night like a shinobi, she wondered whether she was destined for the ordinary, following the rules with her eyes cast down.

Sasuke would have given her a good life, a life she knew many women would slit her throat for. With him, she could have a lovely comfortable life, a house full of loyal staff, closets bursting with stylish wife-of-the-executive clothes, a summer place in Mizugakure. She would never be hungry, never do without. All it required was for her to do exactly what she was to do. It should have been easy, she's done it all her life. But it wasn't.

Hinata closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. She couldn't understand why Sasuke wanted her so much. There was nothing special about her. She had a good mind and an average face. Her own father had described her just that way often enough. She didn't believe it was so much a physical attraction on Sasuke's side, though she suspected he liked the fact that she was a small woman with a curvaceous body. Easily dominated.

God, he frightened her.

She remembered how furious he was when she cut her long hair, snipping away until it was as short as a boy's. Only her side bangs framed the side of her face. Well, she liked it, she thought with a spurt of defiance. It was her hair damn it, she added pushing her fingers through choppily cut, midnight blue locks.

They weren't married yet, thank the Lord. He had no right what to tell her how to look, how to dress, how to behave. And now, if she could just hold on, he never would have that right. She should never have agreed to marry him in the first place. She'd just been so tired, afraid and confused. She gave him back the ring though, after she discovered about his manipulation for losing her job and then the apartment eviction she got in the same day. He wanted her to buckle, and she nearly obliged him.

The hell with it, she decided as she got out of her car. She left her luggage in the trunk and took her backpack with essentials. With a mile for her to hike. She was out of Sasuke's thumb and finally, at twenty-three, on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

It took her an hour o reach her destination

Don't own Naruto.

It took her an hour to reach her destination. She didn't understand why she didn't stop to rest but there was something begging her to keep on going. She heard so many things about Sunagakure, the town of gambling. (Think of Las Vegas). Hinata expected there would be men with hard eyes, women with wild laughs, an atmosphere of sex and gambling, triumph and desperation with an underlying of naughtiness.

Oh, how she wished to experience it all and write it all down. This was everything that she was not. She wanted to feel the thrill, the ripping emotions, vivid excitement. Dazed to notice the tourists, she was pushed to the side into something hard. As she looked up there was a larger than life raccoon with intricate designs all over its body. She thought it was very beautifully done. She could have sworn that its golden eyes were fixed on hers and twinkled in amusement as well as daring her to come into its lair.

Hinata stepped into the den, to be greeted by a rush of cool air and various sounds and dazzling lights. She was awed by the tile floors of blue and green geometric design, the waterfall from the stone wall flowing down into a pond filled with colorful fish, two women bickering over two necklaces the way another might consider her choices of tomatoes. As she turned around the corner, she felt her head reel in the sounds of the casino. The wave brought a rush of blood to her head.

She never gambled in her life, not with money. Money was something to be earned, saved and carefully watched. But her fingers slipped into her pocket fingering the last of her money. Something caught her eye. It stood alone, big and bright. It stood taller than she, styled with stars and moons. The handle nearly as thick as her arm and topped with a shiny red ball.

It was called Shukaku's Deal.

JACKPOT! It proclaimed in diamond-white lights that flashed on and off. Hinata stared, fascinated at the number showing within the blinking lights.

20,900,564,232

What an odd amount. Four thousand and two hundred and thirty-two yen, she thought again, fingering the money in her pocket. Maybe it was a sign.

_Take a chance_. Something whispered.

_Don't be foolish. _Her good side seemed to whisper back.

_Live a little_. Something seductive replied back. _What are you waiting for?_

"I don't know," she muttered. "And I'm tired of waiting." Hinata dug in her money.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With his gaze scanning the tables, Sabaku Gaara scrawled his initials in a chit. The man on chair three on the hundred thousand table wasn't taking his loses well, he noted. In a casual gesture, Gaara lifted a hand to call over one of the tuxedoed security men.

"Keep an eye on him," Gaara murmured. "He's thinking of making trouble."

"Yes, sir."

Spotting trouble and dealing with it was second nature for Gaara. He was a third-generation gambler and his instincts were honed well. Gaara's grandfather, Akira Sabaku (made-up name of course), had made a fortune taking chances. Real estate was Akira's first love, and he continued to buy and sell property, to develop and preserve, to wheel and deal, though he was into his nineties.

Gaara's parents had met in a casino aboard ship. His mother had been dealing blackjack, and his father had always been a player. They'd clash and they'd clicked. Of course Akira manipulated them afterwards into marriage making sure the Sabaku line stayed in place. Shouhei Sabaku already owned the Shukaku in Suna,. Ayumi became his partner then his wife. All three children, Temari, Kankurou and himself were born knowing how to roll the dice.

He received the trust of his parents to leave the Shukaku in his hands. Temari moved away with Shikamaru a few years now and are expecting the fourth child. Kankurou is in the entertainment department and is always moving from one set to another but how he manages business and family he would never know.

Someone applauded making Gaara get out of his trance and he smiled a little as he saw it was a woman who hit twenty-one. Some would walk away winners and most wouldn't, Gaara mused. Life was a gamble, and the house always has the edge.

As a tall man, he moved through the tables easily, in a beautifully dark tailored suit that draped elegance over tough and ready muscle. His gold tinted skin and his blood red hair assuring the Sabaku's legacy in him. But his eyes were an intense aquamarine that one would think of the clear seas in the tropics.

His small smiles were quick, charming and secretive when a regular hailed him. But he kept moving without a pause. He had a bunch a papers waiting for him in the office above the action.

"Mr. Sabaku?"

He glanced over, stopping to see one of the roving cocktail waitresses moved to him.

"Yes?"

"I just came over from the slots."

The waitress shifted her tray, trying not to sigh as he gave her the full benefit of those aquamarine eyes.

"There's a woman over at the big progressive. She's a mess. Not too clean, pretty shaky. She might be on something. She's just staring at it, you know? Muttering to herself. I thought I should call security."

"I'll take a look."

"She's, well, she's kind of pathetic. Not a working girl," the waitress added. "But she's either sick or stoned."

"Thanks. I'll take care of it."

Gaara shifted directions, moving into the forest of slots rather than his private elevator. Security could handle any type of trouble that threatened the smooth operation of the casino. But it was his place, and he handled his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few feet away, Hinata fed her last 4 thousand yen into the slot. You're insane, she told herself, babying the last bill when the machine spat it back to her. You've lost your mind, her pounding heart seemed to scream as she smoothed the bill and put it back in. But, it felt soooo good to do something outrageous.

She closed her eyes and laid her hand on the shiny red ball.

And pulled.

Stars and moons revolved in front of her eyes, the colors blurring while a tune began to jingle. She felt herself smiling at the absurdity of it, as the shapes spun and spun. Almost like her own life. Spinning and spinning. When will it stop, where will it go? Hinata's smile only broadened as stars and moons started to click in place. She felt it was all worth it that she pulled the lever.

Staring constantly at the machine caused Hinata to get a bit dizzy and she began to tilt. She touched it and something cool came into contact. The world exploded.

Sirens shrieked, causing her to stumble back. Lights were dancing wildly and a war drum began to beat. Whistles, bells and people started to move and shout.

What did she do?

"Holy cow, you hit the big one."

Someone grabbed her and danced with her. She couldn't breathe and she flailed weakly trying to escape. Everyone kept pushing and pulling her, shouting words she couldn't understand. Bodies pressed her until she was against the machine.

Somebody then took her arm, as she looked up, she saw it was the devil. She made the deal and now he was here. He was either going to save her or finish her.

"I didn't mean-I only…what did I do?"

Gaara angled his head, smiled a little.

"You hit the jackpot."

He told her.

"Oh, well, then."

She fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone just get a gun and threaten to shoot me cause I'm a real slob when trying to write something. Here ya go!!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

There was something real smooth under her cheek. Silk, satin, Hinata thought. She once spent a whole paycheck to get a light lavender silk blouse. She had to skip lunches for 2 whole weeks but it was worth it when ever she slipped in. Hinata sighed when remembering it.

"All the way out, if you don't mind."

"Huh?" Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see a dimly lit lamp on a bedside table.

"Here, try this." Someone slipped a hand underneath her head and made her sip some water.

"Huh?"

"You're repeating yourself. Have. Some. Water."

"Okay" She sipped more water obediently, studying the pale long-fingered hand that held the glass. She just realized that she was on a silk bed and that there was a mirror on the ceiling.

"Oh my." Hinata then shifted her gaze to the man beside her.

"I thought you were Shukaku."

"Close." The man set the glass aside, then sat at the edge of the bed, noting with amusement that she scooted away slightly to keep more distance between them.

"Sabaku no Gaara. I run the place."

"Hinata Hyuuga. Why am I here?"

"Would you rather I leave you sprawled on the casino floor? You fainted."

"I did? Yes, I did. I'm sorry." Mortified, Hinata covered her face with her hands.

"Its not an atypical reaction when you win the jackpot."

Hinata's eyes popped open, her hands clasped tightly at her lap.

"I'm sorry, I'm still a little confused. Did you say I won?"

"You put the money in, you pulled the lever, you hit."

There wasn't any color in her cheeks this time. Gaara thought she looked like a bruised fairy.

"We'll deal with the paper work later, when you feel a bit steadier. Do you want to see a doctor?"

"No, I'm okay. I can't think. My head's spinning."

"Take your time."

Gaara then pushed her gently back down onto the pillows before standing up, towering over her.

"Is there someone I can call to help you out?"

"NO! Don't call anyone."

He was a little bit startled with her outburst but with years of practice, his face does not seem to be fazed. Instead he lifted a nonexistent brow.

"Alright."

"I'm sorry, but there isn't anyone." Hinata said more calmly with a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"I'm traveling. My purse was stolen and my car broke down a mile or so out of town. I think it is the fuel pump this time."

"Could be." Gaara murmured. "How did you get here?"

"I walked in. I just got here."

Hinata took a moment to rethink and notice that it had been several hours since she was here. She was just ogling at everything.

"I had at least 4 thousand yen left."

"Hn." Gaara wasn't sure whether she was a lunatic or a first class gambler.

"Well you now have 20,900,564,232 yen."

"Oh…oh." Shattered, Hinata started to cry silently. Just letting the tears fall down without a sob or a sniffle. Just a stream of tears.

There had been to many women in his life for Gaara to be uncomfortable with tears, so he sat back down and let her sob it out.

Odd little thing, Gaara thought. First she faints into his arms, been limp as water and weighed no more than a child. Now she tells him that she hiked for a mile in a late spring heat, then risk the little of money that she had and yank of a slot. She must be insane. But she had beaten the odds, and now was rich, and for a while, his responsibility.

"I'm sorry." Hinata wiped at her dusty face, letting Gaara glimpse at the white skin that was underneath all that dust. "I must be such a burden to you. I just don't know what to do."

"Let's start with the basics. Eat, bathe, relax, sleep, and get your bearings. Your bag is on the table right over there."

"Oh thank goodness. My work."

"Work clothes?"

"No. No clothes. My work."

"Well there is a robe in there. I will get one of my staff to provide you with some clothes."

"Oh I appreciate it but I should be booking a room. If I could have a small advance of the money, I could go find a hotel."

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with this one?"

"This what?"

"This hotel," Gaara said with what he considered admirable patience. "This room."

"Nothing, Its beautiful."

"Make yourself comfortable. Your room is comped for the duration of your stay."

"WHAT!? I-I-I'm sorry. I can just have this room? I can stay?"

"Usual procedure for high rollers. The management hopes that you'll put some back in the pot. At the tables, the shops. The room and meals are on us."

"I get all this for free because I won money from you?"

Gaara gave off a smirk, making it seem predatory.

"I want a chance to win it back."

Hinata's heart did a flip. He was devilishly handsome.

"That seems only fair. Thank you, Mr. Sabaku."

"If I am going to be giving you the amount of money that you've won I think I am entitled to be called by my first name."

"Only if you call me by my first name."

"Well, Hinata. I think it would do well if you slept. We'll talk in the morning, say 10 am. My office."

"Yes, in the morning."

"Welcome to Sunagakure."

Hinata quickly got out of bed when Gaara started to head straight toward a sweep of open stairs that led to a living area. Hinata was about to utter a thank you when she lost her breath upon seeing the sprawling space done in sapphires and emeralds, accented with ebony wood and tropical flower arrangements on the walls and lavish tables. She watched him cross an ocean of carpet.

"Gaara?"

He turned and looked up at the railings where she was and thought that she looked 10 years old and lost as a lamb.

"What would I do with all that money?"

"You'll think of something."

Then pressing a button, he stepped through the brass doors that slid open, into a private elevator. Once the doors closed, Hinata's legs gave out and she buckled onto the floor. Her face with a dreamy haze until a small smile appeared for if this was not a dream, a hallucination, then it meant that she hadn't only escaped, she had been liberated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Gaara was in his office flicking his gaze over the security screens of the casino. Sipping his coffee while also pacing about in the room as he spoke to Kankuro on the phone. He imagined his brother doing virtually the same thing in Mizugakure.

"I'm going to talk to her in a few minutes," Gaara explained. "I want to let her smooth out a little."

"Tell me about her." Kankuro requested, knowing his little brother had a knack for people would give him a clear picture.

"I don't know. She's young. Skittish, a woman on the move to me. Trouble somewhere. She's way out of her element here."

Gaara kept moving as he talked, watching screens, the attitude of dealers. But his mind went back to recreate the image of Hinata Hyuuga, letting him hear that soft musical voice.

"She had an accent. I think from Konoha. Makes me think of a kindergarten teacher. The kind the kids love and would love to take merciless advantage of. She was broke and running out of fuel when she hit."

"Sounds like it was her lucky day, if your gonna win, might as well be broke, kindergarten teacher."

Gaara smirked.

"She apologizes all over herself. Nervous as a mouse in a cats convention. She's cute."

Gaara said thinking about those big moonlike eyes.

"And I have to guess naïve. The wolves are going to be tearing pieces off of her in short order if she doesn't have some protection."

There was a short pause on the other line before Kankuro replied.

"Wow. She must have made an impact on you with you are going to offer your protection."

"Just steering her in the right direction. The press is already hammering at the door. The kid needs a lawyer, and some straight talk, because the vultures circles the wolves."

He could see it now, her being overwhelmed by the barrage of requests and demands, begging for contributions, offering investments. A smattering would be genuine but the rest would be the oldest game in the world. Get the money and run.

"Keep me updated."

"Maybe. How's Haku?"

"Haku's good. Hosting some big charity fashion show here today. Making noise to come over about dropping by at your place. A quick visit. Misses the baby of the family!"

Kankuro sang the last part knowing it would irritate Gaara.

"Hn. So how is little Misa?"

"Great, just great. She's teething. Yuki and Shouta aren't getting a lot of sleep right now."

"The price you pay for parenthood."

"I had plenty of all-nighters thanks to you too, pal."

"Like I said…" Gaara grinned. "You pay money, you make your choice. I haven't forgotten that you both wanted a younger sibling so you got one."

Gaara glanced up at the quiet knock on his door.

"That must be the nervous fairy now."

"Who?"

"Our newest millionaire. Come in."

Then curled a finger when Hinata stopped only half way through the door.

"I'll keep you posted. Tell Haku I said hi."

"I got a feeling that you can tell her face-to-face in a couple of days."

"Good. Bye."

The minute he hung up the phone, Hinata launched into an apology.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude while you were on the phone. Your secretary, assistant, umm, came to bring me up and she said that I should just go in. But I can come back. If you're busy…I can come back."

Patience, Gaara thought. He waited until she'd run down. It gave him a good opportunity to look at her after a good nights sleep and food. She looked less fragile and incredibly…tidy, Gaara decided. In black khakis and a mint green blouse whose buttons were straining a bit in the chest area, a miscalculation on his part which he was not sorry for. And she was no less nervous than before.

"Why don't you sit down."

"Alright."

Hinata linked her fingers together and sat down in a deep-cushioned chair in hunter green leather. The chair dwarfed her, made him think of fairies again, a fairy on a toadstool.

"A question, are you of legal age?" Gaara went straight to the point.

"Yes, I am 23. Will turn 24 in December. Oh, I forgot to thank you for the clothes."

Hinata tried not to think about the underwear, not so to much to consider that HE was thinking of it. Gaara also didn't miss the color rising to her cheeks.

"It was very kind of you."

"Everything fit alright?"

"Umm…yes."

Her color deepened. The bra was a lovely dark blue with silver outlines of butterflies and edgings of lace. It was one size too small but to get it to that much precision. She didn't want to speculate on how he could have gotten it quite so accurate.

"Sleep well?"

"Like someone put me under a spell."

Hinata smiled, her eyes glowing a little in the dim lit office. Gaara noticed that she smelt slightly of Asian pear and red tea.

"Where are you from?"

"Konoha."

Hit number one but no elaboration, Gaara thought.

"What did you do in Konoha?"

"I'm…I was a librarian."

Close enough for hit number two, Gaara decided.

"Really? Why did you leave?"

"I ran away."

Hinata blurted it out before thinking. He was just staring at her intensely and was looking at her as if he was really listening to her. Also the fact that he had a demeanor that said you-can't-lie-to-me-for-I-can-tell.

Gaara push away from the desk and settled himself on the other chair beside her so that their faces were closer, eyes more level. He spoke softly, as if he was talking to one of his nieces or nephews.

"What kind of trouble are you in, Hinata?"

"I'm not. I would have been if I stayed, but…"

Then her eyes widened.

"Oh, I didn't do anything. I mean I'm not running away from the police."

Because she was obviously distressed, Gaara had to smother his laugh as best as he can, he couldn't even imagine her getting a parking ticket.

"I didn't think that, but people generally have a reason why they are running away from home. Does you family know where you are?"

Hinata's eyes dulled from the moonlight glow they were emitting.

"My family haven't worried about me since I was 10 years old. I've been disowned and if they wanted to have me back it would only mean they want the money. I have been on my own since I was sixteen, Gaara. They won't worry."

Gaara felt bad. In his teens, he was raving about how annoying and hateful his parents were to him and how he was arrested for the pettiest things, like thievery. He got pretty chummy with the police officers since he was a frequent delinquent. And here was a person who really had it hard.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry about. I was pathetic to them so they washed their hands off me once I started to support myself. At least they have waited until then."

"So you decided to get away."

"It may have contributed but that is not why I ran away. I lost my job a few weeks ago."

Hinata remembered back to the humiliation.

"I was going to lose my apartment. Money was a problem. After college, I didn't have much saved and the bills were stacking up. I guess you could say I'm no good with budgets."

"Money won't be a problem now."

Gaara reminded her, wanting to see her smile again.

"I don't see how you can give me all that money."

"You WON the money."

Gaara took her hand and nudged her towards the screens.

"People step up to the tables, every hour, every day. Some win, some lose. Some play for the entertainment, some play to make it big. Some play the odds, some play the hunch."

Hinata could only watch in amazement. The way everything moved. Dealing of cards, stacking, racking or slipping away the chips.

"What do you do?" She asked.

"I mostly play the odds. And the occasional hunch.

"It looks like a theater."

"It is one, but with no intermissions. Do you have a lawyer?"

"A lawyer?"

The amused interest that was in her eyes disappeared.

"Do I need a lawyer?"

"I'd recommend one. You're going to discover you have friends you have never heard of, and people who will want to offer you a terrific opportunity to invest. The minute your story is out, the press will crawl out of the woodwork."

"Press? Newspaper? Television? No, I can't have that!"

Hinata started to pace before facing Gaara. Gaara thought she was tame as a kitten, but apparently this little kitten was more like a baby tiger. Young and scared but lethal claws and fangs at the ready.

"I will not talk to any reporters."

Gaara bit back a sigh. This one would definitely need a leading hand through the press.

"Young, cruel family background, financially strapped librarian from Konoha walks into Shukaku and drops her last thousand yen-"

"It wasn't my last." Hinata insisted.

"Close enough, into the slot and hits the pot. Kit, the press is going to do handsprings with a lead like this."

"I don't want it to get out. It will reach Konoha. He'll find me."

Gaara's eyes then started to freeze. His aquamarine eyes turned to glacier blue. (See those documentaries with the glacier bits underneath the sea. Yeah, that color."

"Who will find you, Hinata?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. He is a very prominent businessman in Konoha. For some reason, Sasuke wants to marry me. He insisted."

"I believe women have the liberty of saying 'no thank you'"

"Yes of course."

It seemed so simple when he said it, Hinata mused. He probably thought her stupid.

"But what Sasuke wants, Sasuke gets. He always finds a way to get what he wants.

"And he wants you."

"Well, at least he seems he does. It was an arranged marriage between my Father and his Father when we were young. We were told who we were supposed to marry since we could walk. When my family disowned me, I thought it would be canceled but he wouldn't let it. I don't understand what I have done to have caught his eye on a man like him."

"Are you kidding?"

Hinata blinked. "What?"

"Never mind." Gaara murmured. "So Sasuke wanted to marry you, and I take it that you didn't. What then?"

"A few months ago, I said I would when he officially asked me. It seemed like the only reasonable thing to do. And he assumed I would, anyway. He assumes very firmly and he would hear no other word. I regretted my decision the moment I said yes but he wouldn't listen to me. There was also the ring thing, too."

Fascinated and entertained, Gaara cocked his head.

"Ring thing."

"It's silly really. I didn't want a diamond engagement ring. I wanted something different, just …different. But he didn't hear that either. I got a two-carat diamond, which was properly appraised and insured. He explained the investment value. I didn't need to hear the investment value."

"No, I don't imagine you would."

"I didn't expect romance, from him. He is not the sort of man that would lavish a woman with romantic notions. But I wanted something, some sign that he loved me."

Hinata sighed.

"But he doesn't love me at all. I won't be able to settle. People say I'm lucky but I'm trapped, smothered. He was very angry when I tried to give back the ring. So furious, but then he wasn't. He said that I would come to my senses soon and that we would forget that ever happened. Two weeks later, I lost my job. Then my apartment. They talked about cutbacks and my performance evaluation. I was so shocked that it took me awhile that the Uchiha's own the library and they own the apartment building. He had to have known that I would be crawling back."

"Sounds to me that you gave him a good kick in the ass. Not as much as he deserved, but a solid shot."

"He'll be humiliated, and very very angry. I don't want him to know where I am. I'm afraid of him."

The ice returned to Gaara's eyes and he growled his next words.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, Sasuke doesn't need to use physical force when intimidation works so well. I just want to disappear for a while. He just wants me because he can't tolerate being refused and I suit the needs in a wife. Neat, quiet, educated and behaved.

"You'd feel better if you stood up to him."

"Yes, but I'm afraid I won't."

Gaara considered a moment.

"I'll do what I can to keep your name out of the press. The press should be able to run with the mystery woman angle happily enough for a while. But it won't last, Hinata."

"That is all I need. Thank you, Gaara."

"Okay, let's deal with basics. I can't distribute the money yet. You don't have identification for one, so it makes things sticky. You'll need to get some. Your birth certificate, driver's license, that sort of thing. So we're back to a lawyer."

"I don't know any. Just the firm back home who handled the disownment documents and I really wouldn't like to use them."

"They wouldn't do, not for a woman who wants to start a new life from scratch."

A genuine smile bloomed on Hinata's face, drawing Gaara's attention to her full pink lips.

"I guess that is what I'm doing. I want to write books and draw my own illustrations."

"What sort?"

"Love stories, adventures, fantasy. I'd like to excel for adults as well as children."

"Sounds rational. You were a librarian, so you must love books. Why not write them. You might even consider in getting a laptop."

Hinata's eyes grew with his statement.

"You're the first person who hasn't laughed at me. Sasuke was appalled the rest have never taken me seriously. I-I-I…thank you."

"Sasuke is an idiot and so are the rest. Anyway, my brother-in-law is a lawyer and although he is as lazy as a hippo he is the best. You can trust him."

"Thank you so much. But what about you? I mean your part. What it means to you, this place. You don't have to pay me all at once," Hinata said in a rush. "It can be in installments or something."

On impulse, Gaara reached down, cupped her chin in his hand and studied her face.

"You're incredibly sweet aren't you, Hinata?"

Hinata's mind washed clean, her heart did one long, slow twist in her chest and seemed to sigh.

"What did you say? I'm sorry."

Gaara skimmed his thumb over her jaw line. Fairy bones, he thought absently, and catching himself wondering about her. He warned himself and stepped back.

"The Shukaku never makes a bet it can't afford to lose. And you should stop with the apologizing it's a bad habit. I'll advance you some cash."

He stalked over to his desk drawer and took out some money.

"A couple of thousands should hold you."

"What should I do?"

"Get your car towed, go shopping, go play, get a massage, a facial, sit by the pool. Enjoy yourself. Have dinner with me."

He hadn't meant to say that, hadn't a clue where it had come from.

"Oh"

He was frowning at her, which made her more confused.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Feeling awkward, she rose to put the bills into her pocket.

"I don't know what to do first."

"It doesn't' matter. Just do it all."

Unable to help herself she beamed at him.

"I should not take more of your time. You saved my life. I know it sounds dramatic but that is how I feel."

"You saved yourself. Now take care of it."

"I'm going to."

She offered her hand to him in which Gaara took and a red blush arose on Hinata's cheeks when she felt him skim his thumb over her knuckles. She quickly fled without her feet touching the floor.

Gaara shut the door and stuffed his hands into his pocket staring at nothing particular. Hinata Hyuuga the librarian was not his type, he mused. Far from his type. The little pull he felt was just concerned interest. He assured himself. A brotherly concern. Almost. It was her eyes, he supposed. How can anyone resist those big eyes that glowed like the moon? Then there was the shy hesitation in her voice followed by those quick outbursts of enthusiasm and energy. She was sweet, pure and innocent.

Which landed him right to the point. Not his type. Women were safer when they knew how to play the game. Hinata Hyuuga had no clue.

Just steer her to the right direction and wave goodbye. Gaara promised himself.

With this in his mind he went back to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Matsuri, get me Shikamaru Nara."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Naruto and the story line I'm pretty much following from a book, but with little twists. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

It was a different world, maybe even a different planet. As Hinata thought as she stepped cautiously into the sparkling boutique, was now a different woman. Hinata who so often had her nose pressed against the window of such pretty places was now inside. And she could have whatever she wanted. That gorgeous beaded jacket there, she thought. Not daring to touch it, or that fluid column of ivory silk.

Hinata stepped a little further and peeked into a long glass display cabinet. Beautiful, sparkly things. Wonderful decorations for the ears, wrists and fingers.

"May I help you?"

The woman behind the counter smiled indulgently.

"I don't know."

"Are you looking for something special?"

"Everything seems special."

The indulgent smile warmed.

"I'm glad you think so. We're very proud of our selection. I'd be happy to help you if I can, or you can feel free to browse."

"Actually I have dinner tonight, and nothing to wear."

That's always the case, isn't it."

"Literally nothing." When the clerk didn't appear shocked by this confession, Hinata had the courage to go on.

"I suppose I need a dress."

"Formal or casual?"

"I have no idea. He didn't say."

"Dinner for two?"

"Yes. Oh." Hinata gasped.

"It's not a date. Exactly."

Willing to play, the clerk angled her head.

"Business?"

"In a way. I suppose. Yes, that must be it."

"Is he attractive."

Hinata fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"That doesn't begin to describe him.

"Interested?"

"You'd have to be dead ten years not to be. But it's not that sort of …thing."

"Maybe it could be. Let's see."

Lips pursed, the clerk studied Hinata through narrowed eyes.

"Feminine but not fussy, sexy but not obvious. I think I have a few things you might like."

XXXXX

The clerk's name was Haruno Sakura. She'd work at the Flying Petals Boutique for five years since she and her husband had moved to Vegas. He was a fanatic in art, he purchased and creates paintings as well as a successful art gallery just down the road from Shukaku. Hinata learned all this because she asked. And asking helped put her ease while Sakura approved or rejected outfits.

One cocktail dress, beaded jacket, evening purse and sparkly earrings later, Sakura gave her a gentle nudge toward a salon.

"You ask for Ino." Sakura advised. "Tell her I sent you. She's an absolute genius."

XXXXXXXX

"WHAT," Ino demanded when Hinata sat in the cushioned silver salon chair, "happened to your hair? An industrial accident? A near-terminal illness perhaps? Mice?"

Wincing, Hinata cowered under the stark white cape that had been draped around her.

"I'm afraid I cut it myself."

"Would you remove your own appendix?"

Hinata could only hunch her shoulders as Ino glowered down at her with searing blue eyes.

"No. No I wouldn't."

"Your hair is part of your body and requires a professional."

"I know. You're right. Absolutely."

The back of Hinata's throat began to tickle and she swallowed to keep it from bubbling up. This was not the time to laugh. She sheepishly smiled though.

"It was an impulse, a rebellion actually."

"Against what?" Ino's fingers dove into her hair and began to knead and tug. "Being well-groomed."

"No. Well…there was this man, and he kept telling me how I should wear it. And how it should be, and it made me mad, so I whacked it off.'

"Was this man your hairdresser?"

"Oh. No. He was a businessman."

"Ha. Then he has no business telling how you should wear your hair. Cutting off was brave. Foolish but brave. The next time you want to rebel, go to a professional."

"I will." Hinata then took a deep breath. "Can you do anything with it?"

"Girl, I've worked miracles with much worse." Ino snapped her fingers.

"Shampoo! Now tell me about your love life."

"I don't have one."

"You will." Ino wiggled her eyebrows. "My work never fails."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Hinata opened the door for Gaara, he held a single white rose. He was something from out of the story she secretly wrote down in her notebooks for years. But what popped out of her mouth was the single thought that revolved in her muddled brain since a call from a certain someone.

"Shikamaru Nara is your brother-in-law."

"Yes, he is."

"He was attorney for the Land of Fire." (Running out of places to put into!)

"Yes." Gently Gaara lifted Hinata's hand and placed the rose stem in it. "He was."

"Your also related to Tsunade, who was president. For eight years!"

"You pass the history quiz."

Gaara closed the door behind him and took a long study of her. A warm hum of approval moved through his blood.

"You look fabulous."

"I-really?"

Distracted not only by the compliment, Hinata glanced down, running a hand over the night sky skirt of a dress that was shorter, snugger and more daring than anything in her previous wardrobe.

"Sakura at the boutique downstairs picked it out for me. She said that I belonged in 'the secret of the nights' colors." (Someone actually said this to me. Weird right?)

"Sakura has an excellent eye." And likely deserved a raise, he thought, making a circling motion with his finger. "Turn around."

"Turn-" Her laugh was both pleased and self-conscious as she executed a slow twirl.

A big raise, Gaara decided as the flippy little skirt danced around those surprisingly delightful legs.

"They're not there."

"What?"

Her hand fluttered to the dipping bodice, checking. "What isn't there?"

"Wings. I expected to see little fairy wings."

Flustered, she laughed again. "The way this day has gone, I wouldn't be surprised to see them myself."

"Why don't we have a drink before we go to dinner, and you can tell me how the day's gone."

Gaara walked to the bar to take out a bottle of champagne out of the minifridge. She loved to watch him move. It was the animal grace she'd only read about, sleek and confident. And again, slightly dangerous. But to see it..She let out a little sigh. It was so much better imagining it.

"Ino cut my hair," she began, thrilling to the celebratory sound of the cork popping.

"Ino?"

"In your salon?"

"Ah, that Ino." Gaara selected two flutes and poured. "The customers tremble, but always go back to Ino."

"I thought she was going to boot me out when she saw what I've done."

She gave her short locks a tug.

"But she took pity on me. Ino has definite opinions."

Gaara skimmed his gaze over her hair, then down until his eyes met hers.

"I'd say in your case he saw the wings."

"I'm only to pick up scissors to cut paper from now on."

Her eyes danced as she accepted the glass Gaara offered.

"Or I'll be punished. I was afraid to ask her how. Oh, this is wonderful."

Hinata murmured after a sip. Closing her eyes, she sipped again. "Why would anyone drink anything else."

The pure sensual pleasure on her face had the hum in his blood quickening. It seemed wiser to keep the bar between them.

"What else did you do?"

"Oh, the salon took forever. Ino kept finding other things she said were absolutely essential. I had a pedicure. I had no idea how wonderful it is to have your feet rubbed. They put paraffin on my feet. Can you imagine? Feel."

With some acrobatic grace, Hinata had her feet over the bar in all innocence. Gaara took her small foot, smooth as a child's. He had to check the urge to nibble. "Very nice."

"Isn't it?" Delighted, Hinata took her foot back. "Ino said I have to have a full body loofah and some sort of mud bath, and…I can't even remember. She wrote it all down and sent me to Moegi at the spa. She makes the appointments. May I have some more?"

"Sure." A little war between amusement and baffled desire waged inside him as he poured some more champagne.

"I think champagne is getting to my head. This isn't what I wanted to talk about. Mr. Nara-"

"We'll talk about it over dinner."

He slipped the flute from her hand and set it aside. He spotted the glittery evening bag on the table and handed it to her.

Hinata slanted a Gaara a look as he led her to the elevator.

"Can I have more champagne at dinner?"

Gaara had to laugh.

"Pup, you can have whatever you want."

"Imagine that."

With a blissful sigh, she leaned against the smoked glass wall.

Gaara pushed the button for the circular restaurant on the top floor. Being in a confide space he couldn't help but smell the new perfume that she bought. Something woodsy and perfect for her. He decided the best place for his hands was in his pockets.

"Did you try out the casino?"

"No. There was so much else to do. I looked around a little, but I didn't know where to begin."

"I think you began pretty well already."

Hinata beamed up at him as the doors opened. "I did, didn't I?"

Gaara led her through a small foyer and into a candlelit dining room.

"Good evening, Mr. Sabaku. Madam." The maitre'd made a slight bow and with his brown hair and round body, reminded Hinata of Tweedledee from Alice in wonderland. Or was it Tweedledum? Oh! Another rabbit hole, Hinata thought as they were led to a curved banquette by the window. She never wanted to find her way out.

"The lady enjoys champagne, Chouji."

"Of course. Right away."

"It must be so exciting living here. It's like a world to itself. You like it don't you?"

"Very much. I was born with a pair of dice in one hand, and a deck of cards in the other."

Chouji came back and showed the label to Gaara who nodded in approval. Thrilled by the ritual, Hinata studied every step, From the twisting of the white cloth to the glass elegantly laid down before her.

"It's wonderful. Like drinking gold."

That earned her a pleased smile from Chouji, who finished pouring with a flourish before nestling the bottle in a silver bucket of ice.

"Now." Gaara tapped his glass lightly against hers. "You talked to Shikamaru."

"Yes. I didn't realize, not until I'd made the call. Then I did, Shikamaru Nara. I started to stutter." Hinata winced. "He was very patient with me.. He said he would take care of things, my birth certificate, the red tape. He didn't seem to think it would take long.

"We have a way of moving things along. Now that we have that covered. What would you like from the menu?

Her eyes sparkled once again.

"Everything."

XXXXX

Don't know if this was really good. I'm having writers block. Ugh! This is going to be on hold for the moment. Give me a few more months and it may come to me.

SORRY!


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own characters and yadda yadda ya.

Jackpot 6

Hinata sampled everything there was. From duck to caviar and salmon wrapped in sweet melon. Unable to resist, Gaara scooped up some stuffed lobster and held the fork to her mouth. Hinata's eyes closed and rubbed her lips gently together. Gaara's blood ran hot. He never met someone so open to sensual pleasure or new to it as was the case of Hinata. He can imagine it clearly that she would react the same way in bed. Little sighs and murmurs. He really should stop thinking of it.

She gave one of those little sighs and her eyes opened dreamily.

"It's wonderful. Everything is wonderful."

Everything was just flowing through her. The food, the lights, the music, the wine and her companion. She found herself leaning forward.

"You're very attractive. Very strong face. I love looking at it."

From another woman it would have been an invitation. From her, Gaara had to remind himself; it was a combination of wine and naïveté.

Gaara arched his brow. Hinata only chuckled.

"Sorry, I have no finesse. When I relax I tend to say things that pop into my head. I'm usually nervous around men. I never know what to say."

This time Gaara cocked his head a bit.

"Obviously I don't make you nervous. That's my ego you hear thudding at your feet."

"Women are always going to fantasize about men like you. But you don't make me nervous, because you don't think of me that way."

"Don't I?"

"Men don't." Hinata gestured with her glass before taking a sip. "Men aren't quickly attracted to women who aren't particularly physically appealing. Willowy blondes," she continued, eyeing his plate and wondering how to ask for another bite. "

"Sultry brunettes, glamorous redheads. Attention focuses on them, it's only natural. And strongly attractive men and strongly attractive women are drawn to each other. At least initially."

"You've given this a lot of thought."

"I like to watch people, and how they circle toward each other."

"Maybe you haven't looked closely enough. I find you very appealing, physically."

He watched her blink in surprise as he slid a little closer. "Fresh," he murmured, giving in the urge to cup a hand at her neck. "And lovely"

Gaara saw her gaze flit down to his lips and back up to his eyes. He felt the little rush of breath from her lips and felt tempted to close that slight distance and complete the circle she spoke about. But she was trembling under his touch.

"There," Gaara said quietly. "That shut you up. Nervous?"

Hinata could only nod her head up and down rapidly. The awareness and panic in her eyes made Gaara give her neck a final squeeze before letting go and easing back.

"Dessert?"

"Dessert?"

"Would you like some?"

"I don't think I could." The muscles in her stomach were full of knots and her fingers were much too unsteady to even hold a fork.

Gaara smiled slowly. "Want to try your luck?" When she swallowed, he added, "At the tables."

"Oh. Yes. I think I would."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as they were about to hit the tables for Black Jack, Gaara caught the eye of one of the dealers. A subtle sign that there would be trouble soon. With a squeeze on her shoulder Gaara excused himself from Hinata and went towards trouble.

It wasn't hard to spot the trouble. A man in his forties, a little worse on liquor and a sore loser.

"I can't have only won one hand out of ten! That little bitch of a dealer before and you's no better! I want some action here!

The man thumped his hand on the table.

"Problem?" Gaara stepped up.

"Back off. This is none of your damn business."

"It is my business."

With a subtle sign from before had the floor men stand nearby.

"Sabaku. And this is my place."

"Yeah?" The man lifted his glass and gulped.

"Well, your place is lousy. Your dealers think their slick, but I can spot them." The man slammed his glass down. "Bled me 3 grand already. I know when I'm being taken.

Gaara remained cool. "If you wish to make a complaint then your welcome to do so. In my office."

"The hell with your stinkin' office." With a violent gesture he smashed his glass onto the floor. "I want some satisfaction here!"

Gaara held a hand up to stop the coming security. Gaara's eyes hardened and started to emit a deadly aura.

"I suggest you cash in and take your business elsewhere."

The man standing was tall and burly but the intense fury from Gaara had him trembling. Baring his teeth at the man he took up his chips and glanced disgustingly at Gaara.

"Should've known better than to trust some Suna nobodies dive."

Gaara's hand shot out faster than lightning, grabbing the man from the front of his shirt.

"Stay out. If you come back, be assured that you won't leave here walking. Escort this. …thing to the cashier. Then show him the door."

"Yes, sir."

"Half-breed son of a bitch." The man shouted as he was being led away.

Gaara's head jerked when he felt a hand touched his arm. Hinata instinctively withdrew her hand away when she was faced with such icy fury on his face. The muscles on his arm were like iron when she laid her hand on him so she quickly dropped her hand before touching him again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. He was dreadful."

"Plenty more where those come from."

"There shouldn't be."

Not knowing what to do at the moment, Hinata stared down at the shards on the floor and without really thinking bent down to start picking up the shards. But Gaara snatched her wrist and tugged her up again.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I was going to pick up-"

"Stop."

His temper was still strained to the brink. "You don't belong here." He muttered, and started to pull her away from the tables and the still gawking crowd.

"It's not all fun and games. It isn't a damn castle. There are people like that in every corner."

"Yes, but-"

He was walking to quickly and she had to trot to keep up.

"You ought to be back in Konoha, tucked away in your library."

"I don't want to go back to Konoha."

Gaara pulled her into the elevator and smashed in his master card to go up to her suite.

"They eat you up in one bite. Damn near did it myself."

"I don't understand-"

"Exactly."

Gaara rounded up on her. Her eyes were wide as saucers and her curved top lip was starting to tremble.

"Exactly." He said again. Composing himself he struggled for inner calm.

"Stay up here."

"But-"

"Stay up here." Gaara then nudged her out of the elevator and into her suite before he did something impulsive. Like clamping his lips onto hers.

"You worry me. You really starting to worry me."

Gaara muttered. They stood staring at each other until the doors closed shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, what do you know. I still managed to right something for this. Should I start speeding up the plot or does everyone like the pace?


End file.
